


佛系养生

by Revobobapapa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 沙雕游了





	1. 关于颈椎

「喂？了见」

「游作？是我」

「方便说话吗？」

「嗯——你说」

游作听出他手上正忙着别的事，「还在准备东西？怎么样了？」

「差不多吧，没想到还挺多的」了见扔下手里的纸质文件和核对清单，开始专心听电话。对面传来嘈杂的人声，八成是草薙先生今晚在广场开店。他看了眼时间，已经快九点了。

「你还在草薙先生那儿？」

「嗯，今晚LINK VRAINS有直播，这会儿广场还在进人，抽空休息」

「需要我过去吗？」

「不，不用，你休息吧。我是想问问你这周末有没有空」

了见最近很忙。他正打算把近一年落下的学业捡起来——他在汉诺塔计划启动更早之前就做好了偿命的觉悟，于是放弃了进学，一心扑在码农事业上。现在他在同伴们的建议下决定回到学校，毕竟学业和校园生活是两回事。所以他要重新考试、办手续，还要适应一大堆对于曾经的他是「非日常」的日常。

了见想了想问，「哪天？」

游作想他言下之意是只能抽出一天，却没问是什么事，恐怕不管自己要求什么他都能硬挤出时间，于是赶紧说，「都行，不是要紧事。就是，我想约你放个风筝」

这是什么play？鸿上了见懵了三秒，对自己能否适应当下高中生的流行元素感到了一抹不安。

「放风筝？」

「放风筝」游作耐心地重复，表示对方没听错。

「草薙哥也一起。其实是这样，我最近颈椎状态不太好，前两天疼得厉害，脖子不能往左转，贴了膏药才好点……」

「您贵庚啊」

「所以才想补救一下。你不也经常对着屏幕废寝忘食，偶尔活动一下吧」

了见琢磨着自己男朋友年纪轻轻就已经是准颈椎病患者实在不妙，是不是下次该约他做个体检，忘了回话，游作以为他不太想去，接着说，「啊，还有，可能会带仁一起，如果他状态好的话。你愿意来吗？」

虽然不是故意拿他短处，但大多数时候，只要提到草薙仁，了见就无法拒绝。

「我知道了」

通话另一端传来广场上逐渐高昂的欢呼声，但他没有听漏游作发出满意的轻笑声。

「那么鸿上先生，您决定好哪天休个假了吗？」

周日上午，游作到约定地点时另外两人似乎已经到了。他小跑两步上了热狗车，一开门就看到了见两手各拿了一只手掌形的……拍子？

这是什么play？草薙哥我们说好的放风筝呢。

「游作」

「抱歉，来晚了」

了见摇摇头，表情有点阴沉，「草薙先生说，仁今天不能来了……」

「没事没事！他换了新药有点嗜睡而已，别担心了！」草薙从里间出来，用力拍了一下了见的背。

「是」

「真遗憾，下次一起吧」游作冲他笑了一下，然后视线又忍不住回到那两只拍子上，「这个……」

他左手拿了一只牛奶蓝色的，右手拿了一只嫩绿色的，橡胶材质，和少年的小臂差不多长短，但手掌略小，两面还带有不同的圆点凸起。

「那天你不是说颈椎不舒服，虽然最理想是买个按摩椅，但我现在没钱。我知道这个和按摩椅差距有点大，但拍一拍还是挺有效的，希望你们不要嫌弃」

游作好像没注意听他解释，睁大眼睛笔直盯着那两只「手」又看看了见，缓缓地说「我以为是——」

「停！你不要说了」了见及时制止了他当着草薙先生的面将要说出的界外发言。他见识过这个少年偶尔脸不变色心不跳张嘴就来的招子，但不确定草薙先生有没有见识过。

「还有一只粉色的，你要哪个」

「粉的你留着吧」游作从他手里抽走蓝色的试着在肩上拍了几下，「哪儿买的？」

「LINK VRAINS，线上交易，买四赠一，包邮」

「LINK VRAINS还能做这种生意，不违规吗？」

<strike>私はお前が思うほど善人ではない。</strike>

「拉倒吧。我之前还差点毁了整个网络世界呢，网购几个保健橡胶拍而已」

说的也是，好像也没有明文规定，就算是钻个空子又有什么大不了的，游作点点头表示认同，并且突然心思活络。

「如果你和草薙先生需要的话」他说着绕到游作身后捏了一把他的后脖子，立刻听到少年的痛呼，「可以随时找我，按摩我以前学过」

「哦，谢啦！那可帮大忙了，是吧游作」草薙倒是愉快地领了情，而游作迅速跟了见拉开距离。

「我看你是重症，还是去医院好好治疗」

「鸿上医生，晚点再看诊吧」游作没等他啰嗦完，「我是叫你来休息的」

了见顿住，脑内翻译了一下游作的意思，「可以放风筝了？」

「可以了」

之后除了某个话唠伊格尼斯没完没了喊着些什么「風を掴め！Playmaker！」吵得要命，鸿上了见度过了一日相当愉快的颈椎保健时光。


	2. 关于饮食

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 距离藤木游作和鸿上了见的脑回路连接成完美的EXTRA LINK还有一段日子，反正有大把时光。

藤木游作和鸿上了见各自调出电子档案中的体检报告，在热狗车前的位子上相对而坐。

他们说好第一不准作弊修改自己的检验结果，第二不准黑对方的账号偷看，第三要像一手交钱一手交货那样交给对方。但事实上并没有如约法三章中讲的这么像交易，因为鸿上了见有优秀的「汉诺品质」，而其中最大的优点就是诚信。另一方，藤木游作，本人是这么说的——

「了见，我对你是真心的，我不怕向你暴露我的痛苦、我的软弱……」

「好了我知道了我相信你！」

于是在相互信任的基础上，他们没有给对方的账号装解锁警报程序或是企图破解密码。

现在他们准备同时输入密码打开文档。

了见没急着碰终端，右手握着纸杯，左手撑着下巴歪头看游作，「如果你需要我宣誓才能安心的话，我可以宣誓，虽然我对你挺有信心的」

在此插播一段宣誓梗。

一周前，他们在体检中心抽血。游作坐在桌前若有所思半天不肯伸胳膊，对面的小护士问了好几遍您是否晕针或是晕血，但他说不是。在了见几乎以为他单纯害怕抽血的时候，游作回过头盯着他张了张嘴——这是他酝酿出局发言的信号——说，「这是不是就叫婚前体检？我们还没宣誓无论健康病痛、富裕贫穷都不离不弃，所以如果有任何问题你都可以后悔」

说得极其诚恳，好像还有那么一丝委屈巴巴，了见觉得照亮他道路的未来回路被游作的脑回路并联后短路了。

「废话连篇！护士，抽他！」

「不用了，我也觉得自己挺好的」游作说。「而且想明白了，所以比起那个宣誓我更希望你能答应，就算你病痛缠身或者惹上麻烦也不要离开我」

了见不禁脑补出自己瘫痪在床的画面，呛了一口水，「嗯、嗯……可能那时候我就离不开你了」

「怎么说得跟你们得了绝症似的」热狗车老板从窗口探出身，一脸年纪轻轻你们在讲些什么东西的复杂表情，「让不让我们第一批90后活了？赶紧看完吃饭了！」

被草薙从一灭寂里揪出来的两人终于交换终端开始阅读报告。

十分钟后，了见面无表情地放下了手中的终端，显然信心出现裂痕，对结果不甚满意。确切地说，因为一切正常，游作只花了五分钟看完了见的报告，剩下五分钟对着屏幕相面，而了见扎扎实实花了十分钟看了每一项指数。

「藤木游作，你的BMI离下限只有0.1」是Revolver那一款的超凶声线。

「生气了？」

「没生气」

「那不是在正常范围内吗」游作实在不懂他生什么气。

「你吃太多热狗了」

「什么？」游作觉得引导他未来的回路被了见的脑回路并联后拔了小灯泡的螺丝，「照你的说法，我吃那么多热狗怎么不长肉？」

了见次第竖起三根手指，「抱歉，是我表达有歧义。第一，你用热狗代替了太多正餐。第二，长不长肉取决于每日摄入的总热量以及消耗量等等。第三，就算BMI正常，你吃再多热狗还是营养不良。综上所述——」

游作做出热狗肠翻不过面马上就要烤糊的悲壮表情。

「——少吃热狗吧」

「嗯？热狗怎么了？」从车上端着盘子出来的草薙翔一就这么被熟客当面搅了生意。

「草薙先生，请您务必知晓我不是对您和热狗有任何意见，您做的热狗非常好吃，虽然这么说可能是我一厢情愿全凭想象，但我猜家的味道不过如此。我完全没有责怪您的意思，真的，过去的几年您做的热狗一直是支撑着我的温暖存在，是决斗的胜利都无法带来的喜悦。只是为了游作的健康考虑……」

十年间在与孤儿无异的环境下长大的了见声情并茂的诉说令草薙对这个昔日的仇敌之子都一时动容，结果错过了打断他的时机，导致他又持续了五分钟反复声明「我不是我没有」来赞美草薙的热狗，但最后的结论依然是：游作，少吃热狗吧。

「好吧，我会考虑……」

「那好，看下一项」

游作觉得脑仁儿疼，几乎没听进去了见接下来对他和草薙发表的各种不要这样不要那样的意见。

他对了见的态度非常不适应、难以接受、甚至是拒绝的，他想不明白原因，即使知道了见说的是对的。不过整个下午听了太多「热狗」倒是真的看见就有点反胃。

「颈椎的问题明天再继续好吗？」他起身从了见手里抽走自己的终端，又弯下腰亲吻他的脸颊以阻止他从体检报告中挑出更多毛病，然后拉着了见的手臂抬头说，「抱歉，草薙哥，我先带这家伙回去了」

他知道自己留下一个尴尬的场面，但他急需停下来整理思路，因为提醒他那个无法跨越的巨大深渊存在的警钟大作，连他最擅长的思考三件事也不好使了。

游作拉着了见一路跑回自己的小破房间，进门后没有允许他的AI有任何发言的机会便热烈亲吻他的恋人——别问，问什么都没嘴回答你——并开始脱他的衣服。

「游作、游……」了见好不容易从他嘴边蹭开，把左脸转给他，「你怎么回事」

游作不回答，顺势把嘴唇贴上他转过来的好看脖颈，舔他颈动脉突突跳动的地方，带着跑停后升高的体温。

了见当然知道他想干什么，但他们似乎总是不能理解对方行动的因果逻辑，比如为什么他们从讨论体检结果突然到了床上。不过这次游作很快给了他答案。

「证明给你看藤木游作身体健康」游作跨坐在了见身上，把带着些烧烤气味的黑色短袖甩在地上，居高临下地看着那双困惑的浅蓝色眼睛，「我随随便便就跑了个1500，然后还能干你」

了见大笑起来，然后抬手把游作的脑袋拉低和他接吻，最后凑到他耳边笑着说，「幼稚」

「是吗？」游作趴在他身上，两人的下体蹭在一起，因显而易见的展开毫不迟疑地起了反应。

「是啊，这可不是解决矛盾的好方法」了见还在笑，虽然否定他的做法，却没有拒绝，甚至配合他，不时从喉咙漏出舒服的轻哼，「你现在脑子不清醒……唔……应该、思考三件事」

「我会的。我会思考在哪里留下吻痕、用什么姿势进入你，还有何时让你高潮」

游作贴着他的身体向下退，拉开他的腿吸吮着大腿根内侧含含糊糊地说，「第一，就在这里，设置链接标记」

【サーキットコンバイン中、しばらくお待ちください】

了见说的没错，这不是解决矛盾的好方法。游作在黑暗里瞪着一双绿莹莹的眼睛继续着他的烦恼，而令他烦恼的罪魁祸首正霸占他的床睡得不能更问心无愧。

管他是因为什么吊桥效应还是汉诺塔效应，游作非常确定自己喜欢鸿上了见，不是错觉。那么问题究竟出在哪里？

美人在侧实在不利于思考，游作轻手轻脚地拿了决斗盘，但他没有和人决斗的心思，便随手捏了个新皮into the vrains。在数据风暴中毫无目的地兜了一阵圈子，没想到发现在新区肝活动的BLUE ANGEL正到楼顶中场休息，变装的PLAYMAKER在她身边落地。

「BA」

「哇……」财前葵看着眼前的杀马特后退一步，如果不是她哥哥用权限设置了非互fo玩家不能进入她的一定范围，并且对方资料的确证明了他的身份，她绝不相信这人是PLAYMAKER，「PM，你被人盗号了吗？」

「没有，比起这个我想咨询你一些问题」

「你问」BA看出他拼命礼貌措辞，问题似乎没那么简单，便请他坐下。

「如果有一个比你年长的男性出现在你的生活里……」

「你说我哥？」

「我不知道是不是这种关系，好吧，你就说说有个哥哥是什么感觉？」

「因为父母不在了，他是我的监护人。简单来说，我的一切都归他管。做LINK VRAINS的偶像赚钱以前，吃穿住行用全都依靠他。我花了好大力气说服他答应我出道，又花了好大力气不要他做我的经纪人。每天都唠叨我好好吃饭不要减肥，还得跟他汇报在LINK VRAINS遇见些什么人，他肯定对我开了监视却还要我亲口说，连瞎话也不好编。你害惨我了，PM，这个样子我说你是PM他能信吗？」BA最后开了个玩笑，却发现PM随着她说的内容不时猛地点头附和，不禁叹了口气，「所以，年长的男性到底怎么了？那个热狗店老板不是很照顾你吗，像我哥一样？」

「不是他」PM摇头，「他很照顾我，也是我的监护人。但他有亲弟弟，所以我永远不会成为相等的存在吧，我们没有越过那种关系」

那种关系？BA思维敏捷，掩住因惊讶张开的嘴——那你是跟谁越过了那种关系啊？

「这么说来，在共同目标以外的事上他很少干涉我」PM似乎想明白一些，接着问，「你哥这么到处限制你，不反感吗？」

「当然不」BA几乎是抢答，并显得很开心，好像在说问得好，「这些都是他在乎我的证据啊！」

「那如果你不认同呢？比方说他对某些事紧张得要命，但你觉得没什么大不了的」

「PM，你真是问对人了！汉诺塔事件那阵我哥成天讲LINK VRAINS多危险不许我来打牌，你知道的。可我哪天听过他的？正所谓虚心接受，坚决不改，但也要注意适可而止。而且我也在乎他啊，所以会用相同的方式怼回去，抱怨他工作太晚没空陪我，自己工作起来一样不好好吃饭什么的。所谓家人就是这样吧，虽然我想要的可不止于家人✩」

「家人……」

坦白说，游作和了见的确是先上车后补票的关系，他那时趁着气势说要和人家一起抓住未来，可并没有设想过和另一个人一起生活具体是怎样的。还没学会交朋友就有了喜欢的人，还不懂得爱自己就想去爱对方。因迫切地想在风暴中靠近彼此而高速冲撞在一起，忘了自己还没做好准备。但游作现在懂了。矛盾、争执、在对方爆发的边缘试探，这些都是在乎的证据。

看着PM渐渐露出恍然大悟的表情，BA抖抖小翅膀提醒他自己的存在，「以上是BLUE ANGEL的情感咨询，您还满意吗？」

「谢谢，报酬你定」

「算了吧，我就当听了场八卦」BA神秘一笑。

PM不解，「我说什么了？」

BA露出一脸意味深长的我就是很懂的微笑，「PM，你跟REVO是不是进展得太快了？」

PM立刻板起脸，「No comment. Don't judge me. 告辞」光速下线。

登出后意外的没有脸着地，因为了见不知什么时候醒来把他搬到床上又抱着睡了过去。有男朋友还真是了不起。

次日早上游作被翻箱倒柜的声音吵醒，眼睛都没睁就冲着声音的方向说别找了我家没有，果不其然听见了见拖着像僵尸的步子挪回来瘫回床上，好像刚才只是梦游。

游作摸着他的头发，马上把BA教的「以相同的方式用怼说爱」活学活用起来，「鸿上先生，劝人养生好歹该以身作则，连Ai都知道_『以人为鉴反躬自省』_。我太知道了，你早上爬起来先喝咖啡，之后又弄一杯补钙的泡腾片，最后那点可怜的碳酸钙全沉在杯底根本没喝进去，朋克养生说的就是你。到了下午又点奶茶外卖，你一天喝太多乱七八糟的东西了。少喝奶茶吧」

「闭嘴，让我喝奶茶……」

了见只装没睡醒，胡乱回答他最后一句。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人の振り見て我が振り直せ 直接用了46话字幕组的翻译，我觉得翻得很赞


	3. 关于睡眠

深夜一点半，鸿上了见对着笔电注意力终于开始涣散。

因为回到学校重拾学业，他时间不多，除了到Café Nagi帮厨、不时帮草薙设计些季节限定的新菜单，他只能接些无伤大雅的黑活赚生活费，毕竟帮CS和CSE的学生改改作业之类的实在没几个钱拿。他需要钱。第一，Spectre也随他继续进学，虽然三骑士执意要负担他们的学费——三个大人付两个学生的学费可能不算什么——但了见不打算麻烦他们更多，他至少要靠自己过日子。第二，他需要有存款应对急需，虽然房子现在作为鸿上博士的遗产在他名下，但他没有卖掉的打算。透过向海的玻璃看到的星尘大道是父亲留给他的最宝贵的遗产，也是他最愿意与游作分享的宝物。第三，在存款之外他正在攒一笔钱，至于用途他想等到准备好之后再告诉游作。

不知道什么时候从手里的活儿分心，回过神来了见发现浏览器已经打开了十几个标签，而自己正在查阅关于「吃热狗纸以补充纤维」的文献。他确实不太清醒了，要命的是游作把家里的咖啡全扔了。

这时房间的主人从床上发出动静，紧接着整个人贴在他背上。近日天气转热，他只穿着工字背心，而游作穿着松垮垮的T-shirt。隔着薄薄的衣料两人前心贴后背，心脏叠交在一处，他感觉到身后的人胸腔中激烈的鼓动，潮湿的额头蹭着他的耳垂。

「怎么了？」

「做噩梦了」

游作如实回答，自认为声音还算平静，却明显感到了见的背因紧张一下绷直了，大概是误以为他又梦到十年前的惨白空间。

「不是那个梦」他解释着，好像真的吓到似的手脚都缠住了见，「我梦见你秃了」

了见不是第一天知道他藤木游作脑回路非凡，可还是差点儿气得背过气去，刚才还满满的心疼一键删除。游作还浑然不觉，继续小声bb着「吓死我了」，听不出真假。

「你才秃了」

「草薙哥常说『我们第一批90后已经秃了』」游作抬起头，把下巴架在了见肩上，呼吸吹着了见的发梢，「你又不像我们主角发型这么稳固」

「放心，我是最后一批」了见扣上笔电不给他看，房间里只剩下小夜灯亮着。

「而且你开着灯我睡不好」

「对不起，明天交了活儿我就回家」

他们并没有同居，只是了见偶尔要在市区交接所以在游作这里留宿。虽然之前就吃饭问题了见提案让游作搬来和自己同住，他甚至愿意学做菜亲自下厨，但被游作以上学太远为由驳回。自此他似乎认为游作不想和他住在一起。

「我不是这个意思」游作放开他，「我是说你到底什么时候睡觉」

「……马上」

「现在」说罢游作就关了灯，不接受反对意见。

好吧，明天再double check吧。

次日，或者该说是当日傍晚，鸿上家的门禁响起。

「鸿上先生您的外卖到了，麻烦取餐」

但了见并没有点外卖，他打开监控，藤木游作拎着奶茶出现在画面里，对着镜头摆出一个营业性的微笑。

这又是哪一出？了见越发觉得游作看似冰山男神，实际上真的是他那个伊格尼斯的搞事性格。

「你怎么来了？」

「路远辛苦，能不能赏您的骑士进去坐坐再说」游作气还没顺过来，先把奶茶递给他。

他一向点无糖去冰，此时拿在手里已经快变成常温，瞥了一眼游作身后的自行车，也不知他骑了多久才到这前不着村后不着店的悬崖上，又气又想笑，「快进来吧，自行车骑士」

因为父亲不在了，几乎能办大型轰趴的房间甚至比以前显得更空旷。但玻璃窗前添了一套精致的法式小桌椅（是Spectre帮他选的，了见经常怀疑他的辅佐官把他当成小公举），总算有了些生活气息。他们坐在窗前看日落，橙光在海面上一闪一闪。

这真的不是在看日出吗？他老老实实听话已经快戒了一个月了，藤木游作居然买奶茶给他还千里迢迢送来？虽然还不知道内容，但他要说的事明显是自己不会轻易同意的。吃人嘴短，了见只默默吸樱花草莓果肉，决定在游作开口前绝不发言。在奶茶面前他只是个18岁的超龄DK，先喝完再说不同意，最不济以身相许。

在他胡思乱想的期间游作顺好了气，问道，「好喝吗？」

了见叼着吸管猛点头，好喝死了。搁别人身上，男朋友骑车到郊区送奶茶的故事可能要感动整个Den City，他一样很感动，但不太想知道游作接下来要说什么。

「鸿上先生」就像他生气时会叫藤木游作的全名，游作对他不满的时候也会这么叫他，「你不觉得在健康问题上你过于双标了吗？看看你在手机上设置的就寝提醒，有哪天是按点睡的？」

游作点开睡眠分析，指出其中一天的睡眠时间，「解释一下2小时56分？」

「那个是故障。真的，之前还有过3分钟的」了见最近确实频繁作死熬夜，却不好说自己太忙，游作会问他忙什么。他当然是忙着赚钱，虽然所为的不是不能说的事，他只是还没准备好；也不是十万火急的事，但他不知道自己在着急什么。

「之前还说要学做菜，如果再把三餐交给你，不用电脑模拟，只要掐指一算都能知道你要拼到过劳死」游作向前欠身，「所以我现在想搬过来了，监督你的作息」

「那你上学怎么办」

「我已经满16岁，快17了，去考个摩托车驾照……」

「不行！」了见突然站起来打断他，游作吓了一跳，不知道为什么他这么反对。他手里还举着奶茶，意识到自己反应过激，赶紧坐下说，「游作，如果你想考驾照，我建议你再等一两年去考汽车驾照。持有摩托车驾照很容易被拒保，以前Neo Domino City几乎全城都被拒保。你想现在搬来的话我开车接送你也可以」

「等等、了见，等等。你在说什么？」游作彻底跟不上了，而且要帅到车爆胎的男朋友每天接送他上下学更是no thanks，他藤木游作还想过平静的校园生活。

了见被他一问突然反应过来不说话了。他怀疑藤木游作生来就是打乱他计划的存在，Another事件也好、汉诺塔事件也好、现在也好。可既然已经说漏了，也没必要再藏着掖着。

「一直没告诉你，是想等准备好」他放下奶茶杯子，郑重地说，「我想为你投一份保险」

「保险？」游作听着和自己的生活脱节的名词不明所以。

「没错，意外和疾病。原本就是想尽快，没想到你突然说要考摩托车驾照。当然你没有错，是我擅自作主」

「为什么要给我？而且NDC那件事已经是很久以前了吧，现在的机动车——」游作突然停下没再说下去，他本来想说都有AI支持系统不会有交通事故，但想起了见从不相信AI。

「不是你的错」了见重复道，「十年前是你们受了几近非人的苦，事到如今我却总像个受害者。之前你也看到了，我竟然还经常害怕你吃不上饭，自己想想都觉得可笑。」

「是我害怕失去你，不是你的错」他再次重复，「当年有幸让你坚持下去，却也有仁这样的不幸；一次能等到父亲回来，却不能次次等到他回来。我也希望都是些无谓的担心，但万一你发生意外或者生病，而我不能在你身边，希望这样至少能帮你应对」

了见又看向窗外，太阳几乎完全沉没，只剩一条金线。他声音颤抖地说游作，我已经尝过太多护不得周全、力所不能及。游作看着那双眼睛，从未见过比他的眼睛更忧郁的灰蓝色。他什么都不知道。鸿上了见教他懂得如何思考三件事来撑过眼下的痛苦，鸿上了见又为他思考了未来的更多更多。

「所以，你就……」

了见点点头，「这件事交给我好吗？」

「可以，但我要监督你的作息。在这个问题上你的诚信度已经清零了，必须按时睡觉，否则——」

好了他又知道游作要说什么了。

「——让你下不了床」

姑且是愉快地达成了共识。

「还有一件事。关于受益人，游作，你来决定吧」

「你」游作想都没想。

「什么？你真的明白受益人的意思吗？」

「当然。我指定你，就是你，鸿上了见。只能是你，我只有你」

FIN.


End file.
